Saint Seiya Perséfone-Hen 25
by Krad Niach
Summary: un destino maldito ,es como una cadena que no cederá hasta que tomes de ella con todas tus fuerzas y la rompas ,dolerá pero terminará.Una vida de Caballero a veces no termina en un..."y vivieron felices por siempre" como en cuentos de antaño, el camino es pedregoso o lleno de travesías ,afrontarlo en difícil pero no imposible. a veces debes morir en todas formas para volver a vivir


Bueno, antes que nada esta será una versión fic extendida del manga Saint Seiya Perséfone-Hen que subí a Facebook, tal vez más adelante cuando termine toda la historia publique un tomo de los huecos argumentales que deja la historia por apresurada ,por ahora esto será algo conocido como "el guión 2.9" ¿ok?

》Los personajes son propiedad del mangaka Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation ,algunos son invenciones mías (ya los notarán)《

**Japón, 15 años después de la guerra santa contra Hades ...**

Esta mañana se podía sentir una tranquilidad absoluta por las calles niponas ,todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la primavera que sería en unos días, en las tiendas se veía como a gente compraba artesanías y muñecos para adornar, las mujeres hacían ramilletes con flores y pequeñas vasijas para decorar; un pequeño niño pasaba a prisa con una bolsa de deliciosos panes, saludando a los vecinos que lo conocían muy bien y le sonreían.

papá! ya regresé- dijo mientras se sacaba los calzados y entraba por el pasillo.

Shunji apresurate o llegaremos tarde! -dijo su hermano desde arriba mientras se alistaba -el desayuno ya esta, rápido!

Shunji a prisa puso los panes y decidió hacer sándwiches para llevar ,bebió su té y se fue a cambiar

Shunichi-nisan...donde está papá?-pregunto mientras recogía su mochila y salían

papá salió después de que saliste a comprar,le llamaron del trabajo y dijo que volverá un poco tarde, pero no te preocupes dijo que hará todo lo posible para llegar más rápido- concluyó el mayor para luego tomar a su hermanito de la mano y subir al bus.

_por qué papá actúa un poco extraño?, o sea no digo que trabajar sea malo pero, que lo haga tres veces a la semana y sea toda la noche no le dejará fatigado? _-las dudas en su mente eran cada vez más y más cuando su padre era un poco "reservado " con su aspecto físico en especial cuando se vestía.

Horas más tarde

llegando a los últimos minutos de clases antes del receso Shunji seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de una tiza lo sacó de su trance, al ver que la maestra mpezó a hablar

Bien chicos, ya saben que hoy tienen que presentar "el trabajo de los padres " así que saldrán al frente a exponer todo acerca de los oficios que han tenido sus progenitores, en especial si tienen fotos para mostrar al aula entera, al que de la mejor exposición será el ganador de puntos extra. dijo la maestra antes de que los alumnos se retiraran al receso

La profe estaba a punto de salir del salón pero vio que uno de sus alumnos seguía sentado con la cabeza abajo y una mirada pérdida- que sucede Shuji? porque esa cara? no me digas que no hiciste el trabajo que les pedí? -dijo la profesora con cierta serenidad

lo tengo maestra Ruth pero sabe que...mi mamá falleció y se que fue una mujer que trabajaba en muchas cosas en especial de ser una buena madre ,pero mi papá no quiere decir mucho de él solo que era un estudiante en medicina pero no pudo completar su carrera para ser doctor porque tuvo unos problemas y después en la actualidad trabaja por las noches y 3 veces a la semana hasta la madrugada, no me habla sobre eso .

pero no crees que tu padre esté metido en negocios...turbios?- mencionó la docente a lo que el estudiante negó- y tu hermano mayor sabe algo de tu padre?

igualmente negó- el cambia el tema cuando intento hablar de eso ,creen que porque soy muy pequeño no me doy cuenta, pero lo detesto. solo tengo esta foto que encontré en el álbum

se lo mostró a la profe y está acercando la vista con sus lentes observo a la familia, la Mujer muy esbelta de cabello rubio ,unos ojos azules como un mar ,su tez blanca y hermosa, el apuesto hombre de estatura más alta con una cabellera peliverde hasta los hombros un cuerpo muy refinado al igual que su rostro de porcelana, y esos ojos cautivadores, junto a dos niños que tenían los rasgos fusionados de sus progenitores.

-como se llaman tus padres? -pregunto la maestra sin dejar la vista de la foto y esos ojos turquesas

-Mi madre se llama June y mi Padre Shun, en un papel que encontré en el balcón de mi padre decía algo como Kido subrayado

Kido?- la maestra se quedó callada por un momento y luego dejó un rato a Shunji mientras este quedó (...)

volviendo la maestra llegó con una caja un poco vieja y polvorienta- alguna vez oíste algo sobre el torneo galáctico? -le preguntó la maestra a lo que Shunji negó y se acercó a ver extrañado -pues creo que puedo ayudarte a ver que esconde tu padre

la profe sacó unos periódicos viejos que mostraban noticias sobre ese tal torneo Galáctico, una personas en una especie de ring de peleas ¿usando armaduras?, una mujer vestida con un elegante vestido blanco decorado con adornos de oro y ¿un coliseo romano? ¿en Japón? ,Shunji quedó boquiabierto, luego esculco encontrando fotos, que con el pasar de tiempo se veían medio manchadas aún se podían distinguir rostros; un sujeto portando una armadura con forma de caballo, uno con un dragón, un cisne y así sucesivamente hasta que vio a uno que extrañamente no parecía querer la atención de las fotos , pero en otra se veía mejor, era un muchacho de unos 13 años que vestía una armadura con cadenas su cara ñe resultaba familiar ,siguió observando más fotos y tal parece que la profe era su fan a lo que Shunji dejó salir una risita .

-Sabes quien es él?- comentó la profe

Shunji solo quedó pensativo mientras examinaba la foto pero después quedó sorprendido - él... él es?

la profe asintió- exacto... el es tu padre Shun de Andrómeda, uno de los caballeros del torneo galáctico, yo era muy niña cuando lo conocí...y en persona -le muestra una foto que saco de su cartera- esta es la personal que me obsequió cuando estaba triste ese día que me perdí entre la multitud

Shunji la tomó y vio a su padre sosteniendo a una muchachita de unos 6 años en sus hombros mientras esta posaba con la diadema de Andrómeda puesta ,ambos sonriendo felices- mi padre era...

muy apuesto, muchas chicas gritaban por él aunque el solo las consideraba como apreció, y yo también lo amaba, y veo que también tú heredaste los rasgos atractivo de él, son tan idénticos -dijo la profe sonriendo a la ves que soñaba.

y que pasó después? el torneo quien lo ganó?-preguntó curioso el pequeño -¿papá?

pues...nadie, ya que tú tío detuvo la pelea de tu padre contra el Saint de Unicornio -dijo decepcionada y continuó- además el golpeó a tu padre y se robó la armadura que era el premio y se escapó

mi tío???¿atacó a mi padre?!- sorprendido e intrigado se escuchó- acaso el era malo, y ...porque mi padre me lo ha ocultado?!

la maestra se levantó y le dejó algunas fotos y objetos mientras se retiraba- Shunji, a veces los padres no les decimos nada a nuestros hijos para no mortificar sus vidas con nuestros problemas pasados ,solo deben mirar su futuro y nada más- terminó diciendo a lo que se fue

solo mirar mi futuro...pero mi padre...no veo el brillo en sus ojos que tenía antes -dijo triste observando las fotos que tenía y las que le dejo la maestra

Saliendo de clases

jajajajaja como es eso de que tu padre fue un guerrero?- se rieron un grupo de niños y los muchachos que escucharon alrededor

-claro que sí! el era el mejor! y solo envidian mi trabajo porque yo lo gané- dijo enojado Shunji recogiendo su mochila del suelo

de pronto alguien le dio un puntapié en la espalda arrojandolo al suelo, este se quejó del dolor levantándose

si eres el hijo de un caballero demuestrame que tienes las mismas habilidades pelear- le desafío un muchacho de estatura alta del mismo salón-acercate enano

Shunji se abalanzó contra él pero otro alumno le hizo zancadilla y se tropezó golpeándose contra el suelo de mármol a lo que recibió abucheos de otros bravucones y risas de burla de otros compañeros, El muchacho se acercó a él e inclinando la cabeza para ver a Shunji dijo- creo que este guerrero está por los suelos, que dicen? que lo termine? - sonriente tomo al peliverde de la camisa y lo arrojo al césped mojado y embarrado mientras lo pisaba por la espalda- a esto lo llamo la embarrada mortal -se rieron

Shunji solo quedó callado, fracasado y tonto; él no era como su padre, su padre por esa razón tal vez no le quería decir nada sobre su pasado

alguien llamó a los docentes y todos los alumnos se escabulleron para no ser vistos y Shunji...quedo completamente callado tirado en ese charco de césped y lodo.

bueno, hasta aquí, pues esta es una versión como dije antes, extendida. El manga por ahora se encuentra en remasterización y el tradicional está en la página del mismo nombre . Sayonara


End file.
